Shower
by Ink Tsubasa
Summary: Kid comes into Liz's bathroom while she's showering and she takes advantage of the situation... NO SEX YOU PERVES!


Shower

_A/N: Get ready for Liz's naughty side :3_

Liz slid off her bath robe, letting it land on the floor. She shivered, fully bare now, so she stepped into the warmly running shower. She sighed when the hot water hit her face and chest, then slid down her body.

Everyone had just returned from a mission earlier and she was beaten to the shower. Kid used the one in his room, and Patty decided to take a long bath in her and her sister's bathroom. So she was happy to finally be in the water. Liz took her shampoo from the shower's shelf and squirted some out into her hand, then started to lather.

"Ahhh... I needed this." she sighed, scratching the soapy bubbles into her scalp. When she finished, she tilted her head back to rinse it out.

_Kreeeeeek..._

Liz flinched and turned towards the shower door. She couldn't see anything through the foggy glass, but she knew she heard the door open outside the shower. "H-Hello...? I'm in here..." she said.

No one responded so she started to shiver. _Who the hell is that? _She thought.

"Patty?" no answer. "...Kid...?" She heard a silent _thump _outside the shower. Without thinking, she slid the shower door open about an inch so she could peek through with one eye.

Death The Kid was in their bathroom digging for something under the sink. He was rubbing his head.

"K-Kid? What are you doing?" Liz had to speak up, over the running water.

He turned from his search, a hand still rubbing his head. Appearently he had hit it on the cabinet. "What?" his voice was so melancholy.

She flushed, "Wh-What're you doing in here?" she yelled, making him blink.

"I'm just looking for some toilet paper. My bathroom ran out." Kid explained, standing. "And it seems you don't have any extra... darn. Well, how are you?"

She looked at him. "Pfft-! Bahahahaha!" She bent over in the shower, holding her stomach as she laughed. "H-How ar-ahahahaha!" Kid raised an eyebrow.

"...Are you alright?"

Liz caught her breath, her laughing fit, turned to gaspy giggles. "What the hell kinda question is that for a girl in the shower?"

"Um... I don't know." Kid said, feeling awkward now. He lowered his eyebrows, not sure what to say now.

Liz smiled at him through the tiny crack in the door. "You're so weird. Most guys wouldn't even come into a bathroom if their female friend was taking a shower. You sure are special, ya know that?" she giggled, earlier embarassment completely gone now appearantly.

Kid frowned. "That's not nice Liz..." he sounded so cute to her now. He turned to the door, ready to get out of there now.

"Hey..." she slid her wet arm out of the shower and gripped his sleeve, making him look down at it, face a little pink now. "What's the hurry?"

"U-Uh, I should go..." he took her hand and tried to pry it off, but she gripped harder, making rinkles in his sleeve. "Liz...?"

He couldn't see her face through the glass, but he could feel her grin peering through. "Get your ass in here."

Kid's eyes flew open and he turned red. "What?"

Liz laughed, then turned off the water. She let go of his sleeve, reached out to the towel rack and grabbed a black towel. He gulped when he saw her wet form slide out of the shower, the towel wrapped around her thin body. It went down to a little above her mid-thigh, leaving her long tanned legs nearly bare. Plenty of cleavage was hanging out too. He looked away, sweating. He had no problem with her **in **the shower, but...

"A-As I said earlier, I should go..." Kid stuttered, reaching for the doorknob.

He felt two sleek, wet arms wrap around his chest, stopping him. "Hold on now, Kiddo..." Liz said, voice low and sensual.

Kid flinched and turned his head to his left to see her smiling at him. He could feel her body pressed against his back, the water seeping into his suit. Her breats against his backbone. "L-L-Liz...?"

Liz giggled and lightly bit his ear, causing him to make a tiny protestant noise. Well... he wasn't telling her to get off, was he? She slid out her tongue and licked his earlobe. He practically melted right there, nose spouting blood.

"Hahaha" _Click! _

Liz locked the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>END<p>

_A/N: Heehee. Liz Thompson, you Devil... X3_


End file.
